yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 114
Operation: Capture Yeager II is the one-hundredth and fourteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::Going out to get the latest brand of Cup Ramen, [[Jack brings Yusei, Bruno and Crow out with him. Lazar, the former Deputy Secretary of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, appears, also wishing to obtain the newest brand of Cup Ramen. Though Lazar had hidden himself to protect himself from Yliaster, due to Crow's prodding, he starts a duel in order to learn the truth of the secrets of Yliaster. Lazar fights to continue protecting his family, who is rooting for him. When Crow sees Lazar's motive, he tries to lose on purpose. However, Lazar manages to do it before him.]] Crow VS Lazar Lazar's Turn He sets 4 cards down and summons Jester Lord(ATK:0). Due to its effect, it gains 1000 ATK for each card in Spell/Trap Zones (ATK:0 → 4000). Crow's Turn Crow summons to the field Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn (ATK:2000). Jester Lord's ATK decreases since it is no longer the only monster on the field. Lazar then activates Imperial Register which restores its attack points back to 4000. Then, Crow special summons Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind. Lazar activates Discord to prevent Synchro Summoning. Crow activates Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's effect to halve Jester Lord's attack points (ATK:2000). After that, he uses Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn's effect to give its attack points to Gale (ATK:1300 → 3300). Lazar, once again, counters that using Tuning Barrier, which prevents Tuner monsters from attacking. Then, Crow removed both monsters from play to special summon Blackwing - Aurora of the Northern Lights. He activates Blackwing - Aurora of the Northern Lights's effect by removing Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant from his Extra Deck, Aurora gains it's effect and ATK (ATK: 2800). He attacks Jester Lord with Aurora and discards Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow to give Aurora 1400 ATK (ATK:2800 → 4200)(Lazar:4000 → 1800). Crow ends his turn. Lazar's Turn Lazar begins his turn by activating Imperial Custom then he summons Jester Queen (ATK:800), which destroys every Spell and Trap cards Lazar controls. Imperial Custom is destroyed instead. and activates the Continuous Spell Card Secret Passage, this allows Jester Queen to attack directly since it has lower ATK than Aurora. Jester Queen can attack multiple times for each Spell and Trap Card Lazar controls. Since he controls 4 cards, Jester Queen can attack 4 times and Crow takes 3200 total battle damage (Crow:4000 → 800). Crow's Turn Crow draws and special summons Blackwing - Bora the Spear. Next, he tributes it along with Blackwing - Aurora of the Northern Lights to Summon Blackwing - Abroholos of the Megaquake (ATK:2600) and uses it effect to decrease its ATK by 1000 to return all of Lazar's Spell and Trap Cards back to his hand (ATK:2600 → 1600). Crow attacks Jester Queen with Blackwing - Abroholos of the Megaquake (Lazar:1800 → 1000) and returns Jester Queen back to his hand. Lazar's Turn Lazar summons Jester Queen again and activates the Spell Card Jester Panic. This reveals one of Crow's set card and by discarding the same Card Type, the revealing card is destroyed and Jester Queen can attack directly. He reveals Crow's Blackwing - Mine, but its effect activates inflicting 1000 damage to Lazar (Lazar:1000 → 0). Trivia * In the preview of this episode in Japan one scene showed Yusei without his Criminal mark, however, this was fixed when the episode aired.